A Long Winter Kiss
by Kuroi-Neko
Summary: Duo's x-mas is nothing but constant Meloncholy. There's 1 x-mas wish he craves. It's 2 be with Heero. Will it come true? 1x2 yaoi(Short Story)


A/N: Konnichiwa. Hehehe, I just came up with this odd idea. Don't ask where I got the idea from. I was just bored and  
thought it up. Call me crazy but hey, das alright with me.  
  
Story name: A Long Winter Kiss  
  
Chapter 1: Christmas Wish  
  
  
It was a cold Christmas Eve. Everyone was either at their grandparents or at some fancy place no doubt. With a   
burning fire to keep everything warm. Children running around wildly, maybe even checking what they got for   
christmas. Great dinner's with lots of food to eat. Everything was almost perfect on Christmas Eve. But not everyone  
was with family in a beautiful home, with gifts to expect and great food to eat. One of these unfortunate people  
was a young teen boy. With long chestnut brown hair. His eyes were so serene; A handsome violet. At the age of 16 he  
had nothing except his life. He had no family, and his friends were all scattered after the war. There was no one  
to share this special time with. No one. Though, there was someone he wished he could spend christmas with. That  
was none other that the crystal blue eyed Perfect Soldier. He never told anyone, but he was rather fond of Heero.  
He was so serious. So contempt. It was what made Duo fall for him. But he never said a word for he was much to  
afraid that Heero wouldn't feel the same for him.  
  
Duo hated christmas. It was the one time of year he wished that would never come around. Why look forward to a day  
of sadness when there's no one to share it with? To get his mind off things, he would always take nightly walks.  
The crisp cool air always cleared his mind and made him think of the few happy days in his young life. He did  
consider himself somewhat lucky. He had a home. An appartment. It was small but it was still a place to stay. Some  
children had nothing but streets to sleep on.  
  
The dark haired teen sighed as he walked down the dark streets. His hands in his pockets, a grey scarf with a hole  
or two in it wrapped around his neck. A jacket that was slightly big for his loveable body. As he walked, trying to  
rid himself of christmas, he wished for someone rather than his jacket to hug him. Someone he could spend christmas  
with.  
  
"Hmmm", he said with a smile as he remembered a certain someone,' Where's Heero when you need him the most'  
  
The young Shinigami soon came to a cross walk where he hd to wait until the light turned green, ableing him to   
proceed walking. As he stood there patiently while his breath turned to vapour as it flew to the endless sky,  
a woman with a small girl about the age of 5 holding her hand, walked up beside the handsome teen boy. Duo looked  
at the little girl that held what seemed her mother's hand. She was so small compared to him. Was he ever that tiny?  
The little girl stared at him in wonder as Duo kept his handsome violet eyes on the adorable little girl. She had  
long blond hair and a puffy pink jacket that was wrapped around her small body snuggly and securely.  
  
"Hu-low" she said in a squeeky voice.   
  
Duo looked at her curiously for a moment. Why would someone want to be talking to him? Shinigami looked at the little  
girl's mother to see if she had noticed that her daughter was trying to make conversation with an ex gundam pilot.  
Duo then looked back at the little girl and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hello..." he said.  
  
He realised that there was a huge difference between their voices. Her voice was full of innocense and childish fantasies  
while his was filled with sorrow,saddness,dispair and even murder. The little girl smiled at him as he gave her his  
reply. She felt as if she made a new friend and wanted to continue the conversation.  
  
"What yur name?" she asked sweetly that it made Duo feel soft and warm.  
  
Duo smiled once again and laughed lightly. He was going to reply when the little girl's mother intervined,  
  
'Noel, don't talk to strangers. Leave that poor boy alone'  
  
The little girl looked at her mother curiously while Duo felt a horrible feeling. A feeling of hate and rejection.  
  
"But mommy, he's my new friend..." said the little girl.  
  
Duo closed his eyes. The innocense of this child was unbareable. When the light turned green, the long braided teen  
hurried across the street, hoping that the mother and her daughter would walk a different way. As Duo walked he thought  
about what that little girl said. She had just said a few words and already she thought Duo as her friend. No one has  
ever said that they were Shinigami's friend. Not even Heero. Thinking about these sad thoughts brought meloncholy to the   
poor teen's heart. He then smiled.  
  
"I guess I'm just not meant for happiness...just sorrow and dispair" he said to himself quietly.  
  
Duo continued to walk about town quietly, passing by a boy who was trying to sell newspapers about an explosion that  
occured at a military base. Things like that happened every once and awhile. It really wasn't that important anymore.  
It had nothing to do with war, usually just new technology that soldier were testing incase another war started. But Duo  
knew that a war wouldn't start anytime soon.  
  
"Maybe I should head back..." he said as he passed by toy shops filled with fake christmas trees in the shops display   
windows.   
  
Trains going round and round the tree's trunk, and fake elves making gifts for Santa. Children begging their parents for  
a candy cane. All snug in their warm coats. The sweet smell of hot chocolate as people went in and out of the shops. The  
smell of ginger, mint and all other kinds of smells waffted into his nose. Smells he knew would never come to him. He'd  
always have to come to the smells just to feel what christmas was all about.  
  
As he continued to gaze into the display window seeing the beautiful colours of gold,red, and green glowing into his violet  
eyes, he felt as if he was isolated from the world. That he was the only different there.   
  
" Hm. Why should I expect family reunions when I don't even have a family to start off with..." he said as he started walking  
away with a sad look on his face and a broken heart.   
  
Every year it was like this. It never changed. He was always alone. Even though he was Shinigami, he wanted to be with   
someone.He didn't mean to be picky, but it couldn't just be anyone. It had to be Heero. That was the only thing he wanted   
for Christmas.It was to spend christmas with Heero. So that he wouldn't be alone for for once. But he knew it wasn't   
possible. Heero would never go visit him. He had no reason to. They were just comrades in the war. But Duo saw him as someone  
more, even though he was afraid to admit it. He loved him deep down.   
  
As the depressed teen walked down the streets back toward his cheap appartment building, a harsh wind blew toward him as if   
scolding him for exsisting.   
  
"Er!!" he growled as he fought against it.   
  
The cold crisp winter wind burning his cheeks and turning them red. Then, without warning, his scarf flew off from his neck   
and started flying down the streets. Duo gasped as he felt the cold wind blow down his jacket and harass his neck. That was   
the only scarf he had.  
  
"ER! Wait! Come back!" he yelled at his scarf as he ran after it.  
  
People looked at him as he ran down the streets not caring whether there was ongoing traffic or not. Cars beeped their horns  
as the 16 year old gundam pilot shot down the streets after his scarf. It swept the streets as it flew away from the violet  
eyed teen, its tail flapping in the wind.  
  
"Hey! Now's not the time! Come back here!" he yelled at it.  
  
Soon the wind changed direction of its current and the scarf started to blow towards the city park. Duo panted and gasped as  
he ran quickly after his scarf. He was going to get it back one way or another. Not concentrating on where he was running to,  
and keeping his eyes on the tail of the scarf, the long braided teen accidently bumped into a pair of legs, causing him to  
fall back on his backside.  
  
"Ow..." he said rubbing his head; wincing.  
  
Soon he opened his eyes all the way and saw the pair of legs standing infront of him. Wrapped around the pair of legs was his  
disobedient scarf. The pair of legs were covered by a pair of long grey pants. Like bussiness pants. The shoes were a brown   
colour. Like a very classic like style. Duo slowly raised his handsome eyes up the figure's body. The figure was wearing a  
trench coat. A Dark brown one. He too had a scarf wrapped around his neck. His hands were dug deep into his pockets. When  
Duo's eyes met the figure's, his heart leapt in a frightful kind of surprise.  
  
It then started to snow lightly.  
  
" H...Heero..." studdered Shinigami.  
  
His eyes wavered in shock. What he craved the most was now right infront of him. Right before his very own beautiful eyes.  
Was his wish actually answered? or was Duo dreaming. The figure, what seemed to be Heero, bent down and grasped Duo's run-  
away scarf. He then stood up and looked down at the wondering teen boy.  
  
" I'm guessing this scarf belongs to you" said the figure with no sense of emotion.  
  
******************************** 


End file.
